Total Drama WorldWide (Phineas and Ferb Cast)
Total Drama WorldWide is a varition of Total Drama feature cast of Phineas and Ferb and their counterparts racing around the world for half a million dollars Contestants Episodes 1. I Wanna Win The Green-Land 2. Sumer Doesn't Last Forever 3. Sneako Peako Puerto Rico 4. What is Hindun Here 5. Kangaroo Attack 6. Cubarama 7. German vs. Wild 8. Juneau What I'm Talking About 9. Ontariownage 10. Messages Latvia Video Tape 11. HarKorea Angel Sings 12. Gullible's Travels 13. Spain In The Butt 14. Ghana Go 15. From Door to Ecuador 16. Ukraine On Your Parade 17. Beijing Chris McLean 18. TDWW Aftermath 19. Remain on the Plane 20. From The Cancun 21. City of Love 22. Sweet Home Alabama (Finale the Final Episode) Elimination Table Tracy- Her negativity was irritating everyone George- He lost two items costing Stanville the win Buford- He was sick of the competition so he quit Irving- Irving creeped out Stanville, Phineas, and Isabella Rufus- He was rude and arrogant lus he bullied Phineas just because he hated it Stacy- She fed Chris's shoes to a bear saving Candace Baljeet- He tilted the sled to much causing it to flip over hurting everyone and contributing to the teams loss Mandy- Everyone believed she jinxed the team by saying it was easy Jenny- She wasn't doing much to help and Candace and Phineas were Immune Jan- She was seen as a threat Thaddeus- He insulted Lisa's hat Thor- People believed he was trying to look weak, Wendy accidentally voted Phineas instead of Cnadace, and Candace beat Thor in the tiebreaker Soul- He broke two boat motors Ferb- He was the last out of the building Phineas- He lost every challenge Isabella- She was keeping everyone up all night Sandra- Candace was immune and Candace hated her Candace- Lisa knocked her off her platform and she fell in the water Memorable Moments *Candace removing Sandra's leg *The huge fight between both teams *Thor costing his team the challenge in Puerto Rico *Baljeet insulting the two actors in India *Danville being stuck on a challenge for 16 hours *Buford quitting *Rufus bullying Phineas *The double elimination in Cuba *Stacy being eliminated without a parachute by unknowingly giving Chris's $500 shoes to a bear *Baljeet accidentally hurting everyone in Alaska *Teams receiving messages from their families *Chris lying to Soul about not having received a tape *Sandra and Soul starting a relationship *Candace, Thaddeus, and Phineas getting stung by sea urchins in the mouths then learning that urine needs to be applied to remove the needles *Isabella revealing her crush on Phineas *The bull running *Phineas saying Isabella and him might have something *Soul and Wendy kissing *Ferb and Wendy kissing *Everyone learning Candace is evil *Sandra listing what Candace has done wrong *Phineas and Isabella kissing *Phineas constantly injuring himself in China *Isabella's goodbye speech *Isabella doing the following: Kissing Phin, Beating up a shark, and almost confessing her love for him. ("My Phin-My friend Phineas"). *Candace losing the game and receiving commupeance by being attacked by crocodiles and water wolves Note: Trivias are free for anyone to edit﻿ Main Protanganist: Wendy Main Antangonist: Candace Characters Baljeet Rai- Baljeet is the Indian-American math genius. He was playing a normal game until they get to India when he insults 2 actors. He was nearly eliminated that episode from that episode on he was a prime target. He was eliminated in Alaska when he hurt everyone by mistake. His behavior is similar to that of Roger Sexton in Survivor. Buford Von Stomm- Buford is the quitter of the season. Buford wasn't doing much in the game. He got upset with the game causing him to quit in India. His behavior is similar to that of Kelly Shinn of Survivor. Candace Flynn- Candace is the main antagonist of the show. She is showing possibility of being a prejudice by being mean to her possibly because she has a prosthetic leg. Despite her doing many horrible things she has kept it secret from her team until Ukraine On Your Parade. Her behavior is similar to that of Na Onka Mixon on Survivor Etienne Rufus Lavine- Rufus is the Canadian-American bully. He was being nice to everyone until Australia when he learned what agitates Phineas and used it against him. He was eliminated in Cuba for his bullying. His behavior is similar to that of James Clement on Survivor. George Slarret- George is the Italian-American klutz. He tries to work hard but it always ends up in an accident. He is really nice but constantly makes an accident. He was eliminated in Puerto Rico due to him messing up twice. His behavior is similar to that of Kenward "Boo" Bernis on Survivor. Irving Chandonnet- Irving is the obsessive mega-fan of Phineas and Ferb. He kept relying on Phineas and Ferb for everything. He made excuses for weird reasons. He also is obesessive to the point of burrowing his head into his bag costing him the game. He didn't do much to help anyone. His behavior is somewhat similar to that of Sarah Jones on Survivor. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro- Isabella is the Mexican-Jewish fighter. SHe never gave up and she only had one target, Lisa. She wanted to prove herself for Phineas. She changed her prime target to Candace whenshe learned of her true evilness. Her behavior is similar to that of Alina Wilson of Survivor Jan Chang- Jan is the Chinese-American fierce competitor. She is a very nice person but she is also very determined and never gives up. She is also irritable she will not stop until revenge happens if you upset her or anyone else around her. Jan is very strategic on who to take out. She was eliminated as being seen as a threat. Her behavior is similar to that of Cirie Fields of Survivor. Jenny- Jenny is the passivist of the group. She remains very calm and tries very hard not to get in many fights. She doesn't help a whole lot for her team. She was eliminated in Korea when Phineas and Candace became immune for being stung. Her behavior is similar to that of Yve Rojas of Survivor Lisa Lansigan- Lisa is the Filipina-Native American hero. Lisa will not stop at anything to win. At the same time she is very nice. She gained the attraction of Phineas temporarily. Lisa quickly took a dislike to Candace and a friendship with Phineas. She teamed up with Soul and Sandra to be in the Final 3 Her plan failed when SOul broke two motors costing him the game. She is close friends with Sandra. Her behavior is similar to that of Amanda Kimmel of Survivor Trivia *Ironically, all the Flynn-Fletchers left injured *People were eliminated before certain areas relate to them (Jan was out before China, Isabella was out right before Mexico) *Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Candace, Stacy, and Lisa are the only ones lose without being voted out *This is the first season with an all female Final Five *Phineas is the only person to never be intentionally voted by anyone *Wendy & Sandra were the last counterpart pair remaining Category:Fanon Works Category:Crossovers Category:International Crossovers Category:Parodies Category:TotalDramaRox97's Pages Category:Fan-Fiction Series